This invention relates to computer programs which require the user to make a selection or command from a set of valid entries.
Many times, when working with a computer application, users are called upon to select a particular item from a list, menu, table, or outline of possible choices. Examples include locating records in a data table, selecting a name or phrase from a long list of candidates, or choosing a command from a specified set. The simplest method to effect this operation has been to simply require the user to type in the desired selection.
Some designers have attempted to make this process more convenient by allowing the user to indicate one choice from among many by moving the computer s cursor to the desired item and then pressing a special key to indicate that the item at the cursor is to be selected. The cursor may be moved by keyboard, mouse, pointing device, or other means, and the selection can either pick out the indicated item, or perform some other action on it.
Other applications have provided the possibility whereby a truncated version or abbreviation of a desired command may be entered thus making the selection with fewer keystrokes. Some word processing programs also provide for the method by which the user may enter only part of a desired word whereupon the computer moves the cursor to the first located section of text which matches the partial entry.